


Baking 101

by burntotears



Series: Malec Prompts [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Baking fails, Fluff, M/M, Teasing, These Two Don't Know How to Cook for Themselves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 00:45:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11302236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burntotears/pseuds/burntotears
Summary: Alec attempts to make a cake from scratch for Izzy's birthday. It goes as well as expected.





	Baking 101

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt from the darling [alecsplushpillow](http://alecsplushpillow.tumblr.com): what about malec baking together? Like.. just casually trying to make a bday cake for izzy and they're both idiots when it comes to baking. So it all ends in a mess and flour war and frosting kisses and they Finally end up buying a cake?
> 
> Feel free to send me prompts [over at my tumblr](http://burntotears.tumblr.com).

“How do you _not_ know how to do this?” Alec sighed in exasperation as he surveyed the counter in front of him like it was a battlefield. 

Magnus twirled on the spot, eying the other man with a cool expression. “I don’t appreciate the accusation. _You_ don’t know what you’re doing either.”

Alec balked. “I’m not hundreds of years old!”

“Alec, just because I have been alive for centuries does not mean I’ve ever wasted my time on such frivolous things. I have magic for that.” Magnus picked up the can of frosting and eyed it suspiciously.

“Wha- why did you say we had to make it ourselves, then? You could just magic one up!”

“No no no, I said that _you_ should make it yourself. I’m just here for moral support.” He patted his boyfriend on the shoulder and stepped carefully around the counter space, placing the frosting down between them.

Alec’s sigh was overly exaggerated as he gave up the argument in favor of finishing the task in front of him. The recipe sounded simple enough, but once he had all the ingredients laid out in front of him, it just seemed daunting. “I mean, isn’t this just like making a potion? I know you’re good at _that_ ,” Alec tried a backhanded compliment as a last ditch effort for Magnus’ assistance.

Magnus leaned against the other side of the counter with a smile on his face. “I don’t think many cakes call for vampire hair or werewolf claws. Small nuances, sure, but probably a grand difference when it comes to taste.”

Alec began unfolding the sticks of butter from the silver wrapping and plopped them into the large mixing bowl before taking the sugar and measuring out the correct amount, gliding a palm over the crystals to even them out against the lip of the measuring cup. Magnus’ eyes were trained on his hands now instead of his face, interest and intent equally visible there.

They both remained quiet as Alec mixed the proper ingredients in the correct bowls and then plugged in the mixer. As soon as the beaters came into contact with the contents of the bowl, bits went flying out and splattered the both of them and the counter. 

Magnus blinked and wiped a clump of butter from his neck. “Don’t they teach you this sort of thing in the Institute?”

Alec rolled his eyes as he picked flecks of butter off his own person. “Baking isn’t really one of the shadowhunter main curricula,” he replied sourly.

Magnus made a sound of distaste at that and shook his head. “Maybe you should considering adding it before the young ones end up as hopeless as you.”

Alec couldn’t even muster a response for that, he just stared, mouth gaping with indignation. Magnus now wore a pleased smirk on his face which drove the younger man over the edge. “Alright, you know what, I’ve had enough of this.” With a maniacal glint in his eye, Alec spooned out a chunk of frosting from the container and held the spoon back like a slingshot.

“Oh no you don’t,” Magnus began backing away slowly, shaking his finger. “This hair took hours of crafting in front of the mirror to reach its current state.”

Alec didn’t even flinch. “You use magic.” He advanced from behind the counter, following Magnus step for step as the warlock backed away.

“That is… that is not the point here. The point is it took me hours to choose the hairstyle, so you cann-” his words sputtered to a stop when frosting splattered against his face. He stood stock-still, glaring at the younger man. “ _Alexander_.”

“Yeah?” Alec waggled his eyebrows and began laughing at the sheer horror in Magnus’ features. 

It took the warlock a moment to regain his composure, but soon he raised his hand with a flourish of blue magic and a snap of his fingers. The bowl filled with flour and baking powder upended itself over Alec’s head in a blooming mushroom cloud, eliciting a squeak of surprise from the man beneath it. After he’d fully appreciated his retaliation, Magnus said with the straightest face, “Why, Alec, you’re white as a ghost.”

“My cake!” Alec squawked in defeat.

“Hmm and it was going so well too,” Magnus mocked, taking a step closer to the other man.

Alec moved forward as well until they were standing chest to chest, both defiant in their stances. “Well, you look like you’ve contracted some kind of magical pox.” He lifted a finger and swiped some of the frosting from Magnus’ cheek. He pushed the finger into his mouth and sucked the sugar from it while staring the other down.

Magnus’ adam’s apple bobbed with his audible swallow. Alec grinned, removing his finger and closing the distance between them to offer a slow, sugary kiss. Any opposition that might’ve been left between them melted instantly. When they finally pulled away, Magnus’ chest was powdered with flour too and frosting had somehow transferred to Alec’s hair.

“Not sure Izzy is gonna like this cake now,” Alec said with quiet amusement.

Magnus nodded, brushing uselessly at Alec’s shoulder to remove some of the flour. “I think not. Maybe a quick trip to Paris’ finest bakery?” He stepped back to examine the mess of their clothes. “Should probably clean this up first.” With a snap of his fingers, the chaos disappeared from the loft entirely, including all the ingredients left on the counter. 

He straightened Alec’s collar needlessly, letting his fingers graze lightly against the rune on the man’s neck. “Right then. I probably shouldn’t have deluded you into thinking you could produce a cake worthy of your sister’s charms anyhow.” 

Magnus turned to create the portal, grinning at the indignant “Hey!” that sounded from behind him.


End file.
